User talk:Lost-Blue/Archive2
Fresh and clean. I've archived for you. I've also finished uploading the armor pictures. -- 23:06, 21 March 2008 (UTC) :tyvm :D Lost-Blue 23:07, 21 March 2008 (UTC) ::Your welcome. -- 23:10, 21 March 2008 (UTC) This userbox would look good on your page :P -- Sk8 (T/ 20:03, 22 March 2008 (UTC) :Gracias mi amigo. Lost-Blue 20:04, 22 March 2008 (UTC) ::De nada. -- Sk8 (T/ 20:05, 22 March 2008 (UTC) ::: {| border="0" cellspacing="0" cellpadding="5" align="left" - I removed this piece of code from your userpage, as it was causing a break on the page. Not sure what it was from. -- Sk8 (T/ 20:10, 22 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Grazti. Lost-Blue 20:14, 22 March 2008 (UTC) Trolls Don't feed them mate, they'll bite your head off. -- 22:08, 22 March 2008 (UTC) : I was silently handling the situation, you always are unless you're blind and have that super expensive computer that reads everything with sound. xD Lost-Blue 22:14, 22 March 2008 (UTC) :: Okays.. Ftw. —♥May♥Wick♥ 22:15, 22 March 2008 (UTC) :::Alright, I'll put it bluntly: Don't post on the userpages of vandals, just ignore them. Otherwise you'll just encourage them. GW:QDV wasn't made to spite you, solely to prevent vandals from getting their satisfaction. -- 22:18, 22 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Meh fine fine, as long as I still get my instant ramen. :D Lost-Blue 22:29, 22 March 2008 (UTC) Hey Could you please add the names of the images in 1 go to the Rit Skills page? It's clogging RC like mad (and so is the image talk, tbh :P ) --- -- (s)talkpage 20:13, 23 March 2008 (UTC) :What? Lost-Blue 20:15, 23 March 2008 (UTC) ::You're adding the image links one-by-one atm, and that is a lot of edits. Please add all the links in one go or something similar. --- -- (s)talkpage 20:17, 23 March 2008 (UTC) Image copyright problem Thank you for uploading your images. GuildWiki takes copyright very seriously, and the images you have supplied may be missing information on its copyright status. The images will be deleted after 7 days, unless the copyright status is determined for the license and the source of the images. Please review Project:Image use policy and add a copyright tag to their image description page. Please browse through your images and correctly tag them. Further details can be found at Project:Image license guide. Your uploaded image history can be found here. Thank you for your cooperation. -- Gwiki Community n_n 20:42, 24 March 2008 (UTC) :tyvm. ^^ Lost-Blue 20:46, 24 March 2008 (UTC) ::np =D 00:28, 25 March 2008 (UTC) skills I told you to use Template:User skill box :P. Anyways, I fixed it (I think). --Shadowcrest 23:46, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Spam Spam protection filter From GuildWiki Jump to: navigation, search The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a link to an external site. The following text is what triggered our spam filter: http://www.sites Return to User talk:Cookie 123. Retrieved from "http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/User_talk:Cookie_123" I keep getting this and can't post anything... Lost-Blue 02:00, 29 March 2008 (UTC) :Other users have been encountering this problem recently too. I don't know what to do about it other than try again later... (T/ ) 06:15, 29 March 2008 (UTC) I'm terribly bad I know, but how do I make my own signature again? Lost-Blue 00:10, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :Go to "my preferences" in the top right corner. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 00:11, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :: (Lost-Blue)" what did I do wrong? It doesn't work [[User:(Lost-Blue)|(Lost-Blue) 00:18, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :::Try using "(Lost-Blue)". You should get (Lost-Blue) if you click the "raw signiatures" box. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 00:21, 31 March 2008 (UTC) ::::: Thank you Lost-Blue 00:24, 31 March 2008 (UTC) ::::You're welcome. what you did wrong (for next time) IS: you need the face along with font color and size, you need a full tag, and you were linking to User:(Lost-Blue) with the parentheses included. That, and you didn't click raw signiature. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 00:26, 31 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Yeah I see now tyvm though :) Lost-Blue 00:29, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::And now it doesn't link to your userpage anymore. Check the link in your preferences.-- GoLdEnMaMa TALK TO MEH!! 00:30, 31 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Recopy what I put up there, you copied it before I had 100% fixed it. It still has parentheses in the link. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 00:32, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Better? Lost-Blue 00:33, 31 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Better. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 00:51, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Good, thx Entrea <3 Lost-Blue 00:52, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Oh, Blue. Don't be so sad. =( <3333 02:45, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :Just ignore Giga, his mind is still broken. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 02:48, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :::I'm the worst. 02:51, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Where'd you go? Miss you. =( And if Giga says anything rude to this message I will smack him. 05:12, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :Iso Lost-Blue. 05:15, 2 April 2008 (UTC) ::Fine I'll come back Lost-Blue 12:52, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :::O wb 21:33, 4 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Yeah I'm over this problem got worse, lol Lost-Blue 21:34, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Welcome back, Blue. <3 21:35, 4 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::<3 thx Lost-Blue 21:39, 4 April 2008 (UTC) "Your freedom comes naturally." Does it really? RT | Talk 12:56, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :Freedom does comes naturally, exposing it, spreading it, expressing it, may come with harmful and or lethal consquences and may create problems. Be yourself at the risk of your life. :D Lost-Blue 21:24, 4 April 2008 (UTC) ::/Ninja Lost-Blue's freedom. -- 21:26, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :::Going to bed... So say we all. Live life with passion... and Enjoy your freedom RT | Talk 21:30, 4 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Gl with that Lost-Blue 22:15, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :::::While it lasts that is...-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk 22:18, 4 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Taking that like a threat is like thinking your bbq sauce is calling you a fattie because it gives you tips to lose weight. Lost-Blue 22:39, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Tisn't a threat, tis fact.-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk 22:42, 4 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Exactly, sense is evertying. Lost-Blue 22:50, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Now don't you ever go away again. See above. 22:12, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :lol kk thx for the support and, how do you make font in a userbox bigger? Lost-Blue 22:15, 4 April 2008 (UTC) ::You know, I have no idea. o_o 22:27, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :::I can do it but it always comes out blotchy like a really big word and then >/|font = afterwards or breaks the page, etc... in the info section fo the love box i type font size=30px>| Lost-Blue 22:29, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Ey, Nub Whats your Ingame name? — Warw/Wick 19:38, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :Spirit Spite, is my pain pve character and T A S C is my generic pvp name that gets constantly delted and remade. Lost-Blue 19:39, 5 April 2008 (UTC) Texas Houston, Texas? -Bloodfire :Dallas area Lost-Blue 18:04, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Beh. BTW Carolina is my fave state, been there (love that name) *feels like a darn European*--//Alcedo Storysparrow\\ 19:41, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :O:o:O:o:O:o lol Lost-Blue 19:43, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Nudity There is a very sad website that I love that has nudity in it. No its not a pron website its a site where people write their deepest darkest secrets on a postcard and take a pic of it. Some have nudity like todays update has one of a naked woman witha caption saying "My dad used to molest my sister but not me" "Was I not good enough". and then comments can be posted. If soemthing has non sexual nudity like that can I link the site b/c the site is really sad :( and it matches my theme :) Lost-Blue 21:06, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Would you like me to... ...fix your page? Thoughtful 01:12, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :I like having myuser boxes where the monster info goes if I don't then it totallu ruins the whole layout, unless I.E sees it weird or something Lost-Blue 01:14, 7 April 2008 (UTC) ::Ok, I was wondering if you purposely had your user boxes in the beast info template. Thoughtful 01:27, 7 April 2008 (UTC) ::::If I don't my page looks retarted Lost-Blue 01:30, 7 April 2008 (UTC) You know... Even if "4u 5i 1p" is the Enigma code you used to encrypt that stuff, that site you linked to doesn't have the ability to reverse-encrypt. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 02:14, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :that was the code for one message and press the key button we forgot that you can manually create codes :P Lost-Blue 02:19, 7 April 2008 (UTC) ::In any case, Enigma is (by design) too difficult to solve. There are 1,054,560 possible keys using just the rotors, and over 400,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 combinations if you used steckers. If you want to do ciphers go to http://cryptoclub.math.uic.edu/substitutioncipher/sub2.htm and make something that can actually be solved. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 02:26, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Aggression; I won't get mad tell the truth. If I annoy, agitate, frustrate, or irritate you then please say so here :D Lost-Blue 22:32, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :So here! [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 03:04, 8 April 2008 (UTC) ::Sometimes your weird remarks , like the "feeling your heartbeat", are... weird. But, you're definatly okay. Just don't be so depress(ed/ing). Obtw, if you have Autism too, that makes 3 already (for as far as I know of). Has the Asperger syndrome --> --- -- (s)talkpage 14:12, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :::First time I ever heard about Aspergers I was half asleep and my step-mom was talkin' about it, which lead me to dream of "ass-burgers". Not the greatest dream I've ever had, lol. --Powersurge360 00:36, 10 April 2008 (UTC) Image licensing guide Project:Image license guide. Read it or weep. 21:47, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :Or do both. Anyway, if you claim something is public domain, place the source details there. -- 21:50, 8 April 2008 (UTC) War My brother in law officially arrived in Iraq for a minimal term of 8 months in a Marines base; all while my 2nd nephew has just turned 1 week today :/ Lost-Blue 22:59, 8 April 2008 (UTC) One of those days everything is pointless, life is feeble *meh* I'm supposed to take meds but their for 16+ anyone younger they can just make things worse. Don't respond if you don't care i don't feel like hearing "I don't give a shit" today. Lost-Blue 02:19, 9 April 2008 (UTC) So hey Something someone said made me realize that maybe I've been too harsh on you lately. Like I told you on MSN, you really remind me of myself when I was your age- and when I was your age, I got permanently banned from an online community because of the way I acted and the things I said. I don't think you're in any danger of suffering the same fate, because the administration on GuildWiki is generally very lenient, but all the same I'd rather see you stay than go. Basically, what I'm saying is that I'm sorry, and I'll try to be more gentle in the future. 09:22, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :sokay I feel better now I just get intense, uncontrable, random mood swings. Sometimes its that I can't stop laughing, sometimes I carry a smile all day, then some days everything is pointless. Today is a luaghing day lol. "My little mermaid baby; I will love and care for it forever" "I'm the whitest girl ever; I'm supposed to dance the "soulja boy" with Aaron...grr" xD today was funny Lost-Blue 21:42, 9 April 2008 (UTC) are you Okay, honey? ): 01:10, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :idk dads been a real jerk, my physical pain has been worst i've always suffered from constant head aches, stomaches, muscle pain, weakness, and constant "muscle spams" or idk when like your limb goes numb. Doctos don't know why :(. and today randomly i told my freinds that i was sucidal and they didnt believe me at first but were nice about it. Also my sleep patterns have been getting worse. Im like afraid to go to bed b/ci feel like if I do i wont wake up. Also i suffer from insomnia my vision is horrible, i have wrinkles, (i think its grey hair), hair falling out, it looks like i wear blue eyeliner, i have bags under my eyes, and i cant gain weight. Idk i feel like im aging for some reason and doctors dont rlly care they just make me take blood tests and say that all major diseases come out negative. Lately ive been having RLLY RLLY bad stomach pain and chest pain (have had chest pain for awhile but not stomach) so no not rlly. I feel like im losing control of my body and my parents arnt helping. Sorry but thx for asking :) Lost-Blue 01:14, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :: ): I've got horrible insomnia, that's why I'm on this wiki at the strangest hours. Since I lost my job i've spent more and more time sleeping during the day; I don't have nightmares during the day time, which is sort of funny when you think about it. Apparently the term night''mares really does constrain them. ;] But, yeah. Let me know if I can help you with anything. 01:19, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::: I know wiki's no place for this either but religion is constantly on my mind. I'm a half dawrnist/half Christian sympathizer and I wonder if I'm going to be damned to hell for what I think and what I've done. I've been a jerk and I'm sorry for everything I've done but this horrible feeling I always have, usually I can control it but when it comes out I just want to die when I feel it. Its real and emotional pain; hurts my head like crazy (righ side upper left corner by eyebrow) and i have more common chance of "bad thoughts"... *sigh* Lost-Blue 01:22, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Well, as you said, this is no place for religious talk, but this is your talkpage, and if any Christian members don't want to hear this they don't have to read it. :] Quite simply: Fuck Christianity. They only have power over you, their god only has power over you, if you let him, let them. My personal belief system is that religious tenants only affect you if you ''believe in them. Personally, I don't believe in hell. When I die, I will be judged before my gods and either be banished into nothing, or admitted into the afterlife, depending on how They see me. That is what I believe. Similarly, when a Christian dies, he will be admitted either to endless happiness or eternal anguish, judged solely on the merits of his life. Because that is what he believes. Am I making sense? You don't need to worry about a faith you half-cling to, because if you don't whole-heartedly trust in it, it will have nothing to do with you. 01:28, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :::::So I will just cesit to exhist from the world and *poof* there goes my life. Never known, never wanted, never remembered. Like most people on Earth I will die alone and never have my name written in stone. What about me made me the one with so many problems... Lost-Blue 01:32, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::That's something I've never understood about humans. (Wow, when I put it like that... Well, you know what I mean.) Why do they fear not-existing so deeply, so passionately? Why do you want to be remembered? People who are remembered are dissected, destroyed, no part of their life left untouched by history. I'd much rather just silently cease existence when my time comes, and leave no mark except upon those that knew me. Insert sex joke related to marking here. 01:36, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Because everyone wants to feel important. Some people live to die days...weeks...months...years later. You will never know them. Why? WHy was their exhistence ftile to the greater good of the world. When you're parents are calling you worthless shit once a week and a daily loser, idiot, stupid, etc... and your school says you're going to succeed create a difference etc... what do you belive. The very vile things that created me (eww xD) hate my exhistence and somepeople who sohuldnt even know me praise me?.... and what do you mean by humans? lol you actually made me smirk and im sorry ive been getting these crazy mood swings more lately and yes i have that pain again. i guess its more in my temple im trying to find out what part of the brain it is... Lost-Blue 01:43, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I know when I said 'humans' it sounded like I was implying that I was not, which was unintended. ;] Hehe. And I try to understand the fear of nonexistence, but I just... can't. Maybe I'm wired wrong, I don't know. But as far as your parents' opinions of you versus the school's opinion, I've been there. I still am there, in a way. It won't help much, but I'll tell you what I know: My mother dislikes me, and at times outright despises me, because my abilities are beyond hers. I think faster, speak more sharply, pick up new abilities more quickly. People hate what they see as better than them. Chances are, that's what your parents are doing. It's not that you are inferior. It's that they are. 01:49, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::They call me a selfish bastard b/c I hate them. Is it wrong too? Their verbal abuse is just *sigh* but they do everything else normal parents do; I guess... and yeah i've been called a mistake by my mom Lost-Blue 01:51, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Hating your parents is normal, anybody who has ever been a teenager can attest to that. If they say otherwise, well, they're lying. :] The tricky part is not letting your hate lower you to their level. I couldn't tell you if they are truly as contemptible as you believe they are, or if they're just trying to point you towards adulthood as best they can; what I can tell you is that every time you lash out at them, they see it as immaturity and failure. They're not going to back down when they're angry. And, sadly, that means you need to do so, so that they will realize you're not just a stupid, selfish kid. 01:55, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Not hate like "Mom you jerk I wanted to go to that concert!"; I mean hate as in since as far back as 3rd grade I've planned their murder...and my own. I make elaborate drawings, notes, systematics, I think about it for weeks months years all the things....Thats when you know you're not needed on Earth people like me... thats what I just want to die b4 id want to think about it...i think im evil for thinking this... andi hate myself for it...hate myself I...nvm Lost-Blue 02:00, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Well, this is the part where I don't know what to say. Not because that's unthinkable, but rather because I've done quite the same. So I can't tell you if that's normal, too, because I know I'm not all right in my own head. Let's suffice to say that while I find that understandable and pitiable, other people might not. ;] And, Blue, you might not feel important in the grand scale of things, but who is? Even the Hollywood celebrities, splashed on the newspages day after day, only a sliver of a fraction of them will be remembered decades from now. Remember the small scale. On the small scale, you're important. People care about you. I'' care about you, Felix does, I'm sure Shadowcrest and Isk8 and Warwick do too. And I know there's people outside of the Wiki and the Internet that care about you and love you. 02:06, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Why?Lost-Blue 02:07, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Hehe, love Zulu Inuoe 02:08, 10 April 2008 (UTC) Reset indent. Zulu's jealous 'cause he dun get any. ;] (<3 Zulu.) And why 'why,' Blue? Why do we care about you? 02:10, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :Blue, you're sort of like a weird little brother to me. That's why I care. 02:11, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::IDk why people do aything; and lol at weird younger brother xD...well i guess I do feel slightly better..... thx <3 but my physical pain still aches me Lost-Blue 02:15, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :::HEAD ON, APPLY DIRECTLY TO THE FOREHEAD! Zulu Inuoe 02:16, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::::i was addicted to aspirin, not going back to that tyvm. This pain its my whole body shaking im constantly tired and then these thoughts; even when I'm happy they never go away... I'm probably going to have a crazy dream, thats usually what happens Lost-Blue 02:30, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Just think of how rad the Aquabats are, their awesome aura will encompass you and protect you from any harm Zulu Inuoe 02:32, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::My bro in law too why do we have a stupid war... :/ god I love Melanie :) <3 (shes not the person of my affection i nthe userbox I <3 her like a friend though she is hot lol) Lost-Blue 02:34, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Augh, I'm sorry about that. My internet decided to go on a little vacation and it took a while to figure out what was wrong. ;-; I'm glad that you are feeling better, though. :] 02:44, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Thanks. Lost-Blue 02:44, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::LOL PENIS Zulu Inuoe 02:45, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::? anywho; these mood swings suck...I'm tired of them controlling my life Lost-Blue 02:46, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Wow. This whole discussion is depressing. I hope the doctors can find what's wrong with you soon. Then they can prescribe a cocktail of drugs that hopefully helps more than it hurts. Whee. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae''']] [Talk] 02:55, 10 April 2008 (UTC) (RI)You'll live through it, and come out either a better person for it, or someone incredibly similar to me. Before anyone asks: I did not live through anything nearly as bad as that, I choose to be this way, and I'm enjoying every minute of being the evil mean bastard that I am.-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk 03:00, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Eerrrr anyway some of the symptomps you are describing can be caused by diabetes (vision loss, weariness, overall sense of weakness) anyway it's up to a full medical exam to make sure what you have. Also, at your age you're probably going through a shit load of physical changes which may cause your eyes to go bad (did with me :P) and may also cause anaemia. Hormones may trigger senses and feelings you're not used to, which can, by the worried mind, to be misinterpreted as having a disease of some sorts. Nevertheless I am also going to encourage you to stop feeling sorry for yourself, because that's not going to help at all. And believe your parents love you and hope the best for you, they probably have trouble showing. It may be worth it sitting down for a good talk (and if things are really bad have them seek help). Can't add much more and sorry to post anonymously. All the best. 130.112.1.3 10:58, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Archive Mebbe? --Powersurge360 02:56, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :how? Lost-Blue 23:30, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Panic(!) No longer has an exclamation point... FIX IT! FIX IT NOW!--Powersurge360 :grrz did Lost-Blue 23:30, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::Their new album blows, in my opinion. Have you heard any of it yet? --Powersurge360 23:32, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :::chnage of direction; prefer the old but its sokay Lost-Blue 23:33, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Dr ishmael Hasn't even accepted it yet!-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk 03:43, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :moral support Lost-Blue 04:02, 12 April 2008 (UTC) =.( The conversation you had ^that way with Maui made me almost cry. Having random crap affecting your body must suck, and the doctors not knowing just makes it worse. I really hope you feel better soon. Thoughtful 04:24, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :emo moments in my talk page :) lol but thanks for the empathy, but unlike the skill I won't hurt you for it ... wait... err bad humor sorry. Anywho thx very much <3 Lost-Blue 04:27, 12 April 2008 (UTC) This = your demeanor... Plus I think you'll like it. Here's to hopin'--Powersurge360 04:30, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :lol its cool :] thx and do you know how to archive and how to make an archive box like Maui's? Lost-Blue 04:46, 12 April 2008 (UTC) ::Move it to page User Talk:Lost-Blue/Archive 2 and then use the template. Do something like {{archives| #Archive 1 --Powersurge360 04:48, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :The 1 is supposed to be a "#" symbol, but I couldn't get it to show up... sorry --Powersurge360 04:57, 12 April 2008 (UTC) ::If you want, I can do it for you, and you can look at the code, I'm having a hard time getting the code to show up without activating it. --Powersurge360 04:59, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :::go ahead. Lost-Blue 05:05, 12 April 2008 (UTC) back you is? --Shadowcrest 21:18, 1 September 2008 (UTC) at least for now still going to be "inactive" for awhile, grrr.... hate the "Wikia" move and I miss my old sig :( Maybe by 2 weeks? I'll be active again, though school's back in session. and archive please thx Lost-Blue 21:21, 1 September 2008 (UTC)